U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,965 describes a solenoid valve of the pilot type especially intended for wet-room fittings. It has a housing with an inlet and an outlet port sealed off from each other by a membrane with a body that rests on a valve seat. The housing has a generally cylinder form with coaxial external thread. The inlet and the outlet ports are coaxial and are perpendicular to an end of the cylinder such that the inlet flow is opposite to the outlet flow. The outlet port is at the cylinder axis and is formed as a tubular body protruding from the valve housing. The solenoid valve is sealed in a plumbing fitting by two coaxial O-rings—one on the lateral surface of the housing and one on the lateral surface of the tubular body.